


Sleeping With Wings

by CherryBonBon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Original Character(s), Physical Disability, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBonBon/pseuds/CherryBonBon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the world is accommodating, but more accommodating for some than others.<br/>A character study/retrospective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I keep all my original works (and not so original works for that matter) to myself because, well, I'm more that a little insecure about my writing. I do have one fic that I've kept posted on AO3 for nostalgic purposes and I cringe every time someone leaves a kudos because it's so poorly written so I guess I've decided to leave this here as a kind of 'hey, I don't totally suck at writing' type deal. Yay.

The world was accommodating, yes, but is was far more accommodating for some than others. Specifically when it came to wings and sleeping. More specifically when it came to _faerie_ wings and sleeping.

Harpies had it easy. Sure there were a few difficulties with having large feathered wings in place of arms and hands but they could tuck themselves into them and curl in their nests like birds and sleep soundly. There were even some winged beings who could hang upside down with their clawed feet wrapped around nearly anything.

But when you were Fae, when you had wings like a butterfly, you couldn’t curl or tuck or hang or anything else. Of course there were beds made for Faeries and Pixies, supports and slits and stilts and everything else designed to curve around the wings or leave them exposed to the air.

Niamh, however, couldn’t use those special beds. The support in the middle, meant to go in the center of the back between the wings, pressed against the sore spot from the botched healing of their childhood injury. Made the constant dull ache shoot up to a sharp pain impossible to ignore, something unbearable to try and sleep through.

So they had to sleep in ‘regular’ beds on either their side or stomach, half surrounded by pillows, and hope they didn’t accidentally roll over onto their back. Didn’t bend a wing or fall into a deep enough sleep that they could push, push, push until the bone slipped back out of place for the third time in as many months.

Sometimes it was a little easier; when Roisin would decided they wanted to cuddle and moved from their Fae bed to Niamh’s mattress. They would face each other and curl their limbs carefully to prevent pressing down on the wrong spots, gentle but secure, and not have to worry about anything happening while they slept.

So, yes, the world was far more accommodating to some than others. And yes, it could be hard to sleep with Fae wings. But sometimes Niamh didn’t mind all that and just buried their face into Roisin’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of peaches as they fell asleep.


End file.
